


Logan's Fanfiction

by IsoPoika (YeehawMom)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeehawMom/pseuds/IsoPoika
Summary: Logan has a dirty little secret: He spends his sleepless nights writing fanfictions. What happens when Patton can't sleep and decides to barge in on Logan as he writes?[Human AU][Contains light profanity]





	Logan's Fanfiction

It was two o'clock in the morning, and Logan was still awake. He couldn't sleep, not for the life of him. Try as he may, rest refused to settle on his tired eyelids. It was no matter though, as he had important matters to attend to.  
These matters had a little something to do with fictional characters and a Tumblr blog. As much as the bespectacled man hated to admit his flaws, he knew one thing was for certain: he was a huge fucking nerd. It has gotten to the point where he spends his restless evenings tapping away at his cell phone, writing cute fan fictions shamelessly. He couldn't help it. It seemed to be the only creative outlet that satisfied his needs.  
This didn't mean that Logan wasn't deeply embarrassed by his hobby. As a matter of fact, he felt the need to hide his accounts away in the deepest depths of his mind, all so his flatmates wouldn't find out. He knew exactly how each man would react.  
Logan knew Roman would laugh and taunt him at first. Such is the way of ninnies like him. They jeer and prod until it is shown that their target crumbles, or that their target is not affected. Eventually, Roman would probably admit to having the same flaw. Logan wouldn't be surprised, as the flamboyant theatre director did seem to have a love for fictional men.  
His second flatmate, Patton, was more of a wildcard. On one hand, he was a naturally affectionate and supportive person. On the other, he never really came off as the fanboy type to Logan. Usually this would be a comfort to Logan, but something about Patton lacking this trait made his skin crawl. Logan wasn't sure what it was, so he would often dismiss the discomfort that this concept brought.

Patton couldn't sleep. He had mild insomnia, so he often spent long nights staring at the ceiling blankly instead of sleeping. He does often try to fight his inability to drift off, but this often results in Patton expending more energy and gaining no results. It sucked.  
Tonight was different though. He knew Logan was awake. He could hear his flat mate typing feverishly from just beyond the thin wall that separates their rooms. This excited Patton, as he's always wanted to stay up late with somebody interesting. Logan was very interesting.  
Patton creeps out of his room with a grin, his mousy brown hair reflecting what little light there was in the halls with it's natural sheen. He was going to hang out with Logan! At two in the morning! That was thrilling to the man.  
With a low creak, Logan's door opens. Patton opens his mouth to speak, but quickly snaps it shut when he spots Logan's computer screen. What was he typing? It looked as if Logan was immersed in his own world as he tapped at keys, and that fascinated Patton. What was engrossing Logan's mind so easily?  
Patton shuts the door and creeps forth silently, his eyes scanning the computer screen. He feels his face go flush as he reads the first few lines. Stumbling over a pile of hefty books, Patton comes to a realization that was both terrifying and hilarious: Logan was writing a smutty fanfiction about the original Sherlock Holmes book series. 

Logan practically shoots out of his chair when he hears a loud thump from behind him. He spins around to see, to his horror, Patton lying face-down on his carpet. When did Patton get into his room? What did he see?  
"Patton," Logan starts warily, pushing his glasses up from the tip of his nose. "Why are you in my bedroom?"  
"I couldn't sleep, and I knew you were awake..." Patton mumbles into the carpet. Logan gives an irritated sigh, bringing his thin fingers to the bridge of his nose and pinching it.  
"So you snuck into my room without permission?" Logan asks flatly, glaring down at his flatmate. Patton pulls his face from the ground and meets Logan's gaze steadily.  
"Yeah, basically!" He chirps, winking at Logan. The darker-haired man groans quietly, holding a hand out to his flatmate.  
"Do you exist simply to hinder my own existence?"  
"I have no clue what you mean, but like, probably!" Patton responds with a shrug, taking Logan's hand firmly and pulling himself up.  
"Uh-huh... I suppose this means you're staying in here tonight?" Logan asks with a huff, eyeing Patton.  
"Can I?" Patton gasps, looking thrilled. Logan bites his lip, looking away. The excited grin on Patton's face left him more than just flustered.  
"I suppose so... I'll finish this in the morning." Logan mumbles, closing his laptop and standing up. He hears Patton giggle as he does so, leaving him a little perturbed.  
"I bet stuff like this happens all the time in your cute little fanfics, huh Lo?" Patton comments with a grin, causing Logan to go red with embarrassment.  
"You saw that?" He sputters. Patton nods.  
"Only a little!"  
"Geez, I... Patton, you will tell nobody about this, alright? This is our little secret." Logan says lowly, creeping closer to Patton.  
"Okey-Dokey Lo! But I do have one condition." Patton responds with a grin.  
"And that would be?" Logan asks nervously, feeling off put by the mischievous smile on Patton's face.  
"Well," Patton starts, grabbing Logan's hand firmly. He tugs the taller, thinner man to his own bed before continuing. "Can we cuddle?"  
"What? Why?" Logan stammers, taken aback by the surprisingly bold request. Patton laughs a little and smiles up at Logan.  
"Well, I'm sure we could both sleep if we were together. We'd motivate each other, one snore at a time!"  
"I... Oh, fine! Come on then." Logan snaps reluctantly, pulling Patton under his thick grey comforter. His face heats up as Patton curls up against him, but he allows it begrudgingly.  
"Night-night, Lo!"  
"Sweet dreams, Patton." Logan replied drowsily, wrapping his arms around the smaller man protectively.


End file.
